Guardian Heir
by CoriRedde
Summary: Separated due to an invading army, Guardian-to-be Maka Albarn and Prince Soul Evans believe the other to be dead and the bond between them to be broken forever. Soul knows he must find a way to reclaim his kingdom before the queen claims his life, but how can he without his Guardian heir? Without his Maka? A Snow White-esque AU complete with sex, gore, and badassery galore!


**Soul Eater...how I love thee. I'm sorry about this first chapter, I will re-work some of it because parts of it seem really rushed in my opinion. However, I really wanted to post it and so...this is it. Enjoy!**

Guardian Heir

A Soul Eater FanFiction

CoriRedde

_**Summary: **__Separated due to an invading army, Guardian-to-be Maka Albarn and Never-wanted-to-be Prince Soul Evans believe the other to be dead. When an attempt on the Prince's life forces Soul to flee, will Fate's meddling fingers bring the Guardian to the ends of the world? AU Soma, Slight Snow White esque story. Sex._

_**Part the First**_

_**The Breaking**_

* * *

_**12 Years Prior**_

The young queen lays panting on the bed in her chambers, her eyes screwed shut against the pain assaulting her abdomen.

"Come now, my Queen," the midwife speaks in gentle tones, "You are almost there!"

When the queen's last scream dies down, the cries of a newborn babe can be heard. The women in the room praise the queen, hurrying to clean the babe and give him to his mother. The Queen holds onto the child lovingly, stroking her fingertips against the white peach fuzz hair on his head.

"Congratulations, my Queen!" One of the chamber-maids says, bowing.

"Thank you," the Queen says softly, "Call the King here." Without preamble, the servants rush to do as the queen bids them, opening the ornate doors and intending to hurry down the halls when another woman's scream rises through the castle corridors.

"Stop!" The queen commands of the two women servants, "One of you fetch the King; the other shall go find the source of that scream." Both of the women, neither young in years, nod. The younger, with gray only intermixed with her brown hair, gulps slightly, knowing she would be the one to find the source of the scream. Then the two castle servants are gone, the door slamming behind them.

The Queen coos softly to the baby in her arms and waited for the return of her servants. It is minutes later when the door opens again.

The King strides in, his warm eyes immediately greeting her. "My Queen." He dips to his knees at the bedside, his large hand reaching out rest on the head of his newborn son.

"What shall we name him, my King?" The Queen inquires, her voice gentle and soft.

The King smiles at her, caressing the ring on her finger. "We are at peace now, are we not?" The Queen nods happily, a pretty smile decorating her face.

"Solomon Ethan Evans, my King?" She asks, leaning over to kiss her husband's forehead. The man scrutinizes the baby.

"Prince Solomon it is, my Queen."

Then, the doors fly open again, breaking the moment between the second-time parents. The graying brunette maid stands there, a smile wide across her wrinkled face. Seeing the King, she drops instantly to her knees.

"M-my King, my Queen!"

The Queen clutches her newborn babe closer to her. "Well, what is it?" She demands. "What happened?"

The maid is joined by the other female servant who had been sent to find the King.

"The Guardian's child has been born!" She cries. The King is found standing almost instantly. He presses a kiss to his wife's temple, thumbing the tuft of hair on his son's head.

"I must go see, my Queen." And he is out the door. When the maid opens the door to the birthing room of the woman who bore the next Guardian, he is greeted by the most startling green eyes. It is in that instant that the King knows this little baby will grow up strong.

He turns to face his own Guardian, the red-haired man bowing slightly in response.

"My King," Spirit Albarn greets respectfully.

"Your child's name?" The man strides to the bedside, dipping his head to the wife of his Guardian.

"My Lord," the dark-haired woman smiles, "I am pleased to introduce you to Maka Albarn, our Guardian Heir." The King raises a hand.

"May I?" The new mother shakily nods her consent, and the King's hand descends on the babe's head.

"It is fate," he murmurs, "That my second son and your daughter would be born on the same day." The Albarns suck in sharp, shocked breaths.

"Truly, my King," Kami Albarn responds. She strokes the cheek of her blonde baby lovingly. The child blinks up at the three adults with eyes that were far too strong for the newborn, but that expression becomes hers in that moment. For the next nine years, it will be her signature.

* * *

_**7 Years Prior**_

The sun shines bright on the castle grounds, encouraging most of the castle's occupants to remain indoors out of the hot weather. Within the courtyard, though, grew a circle of trees, their branches bearing swollen apples dripping with dew. Under these trees rests two children, their heads leant close together. Their clothes are soiled and they stink of ferns and sweat, but they wear the brightest smiles on their faces as they lay together. In each of their hands an apple from the trees above them is held. One child eats the red apple, to match her friend's eyes. The other eats the green one, to match his friend.

"Oi, Soul, look," the younger of the two, the girl, squeals, "It's like I'm eating your eyes!" She takes a ferocious bite out the apple she had picked, grinning at him with the piece of fruit in between her teeth.

"Yeah?" The white-haired boy says back, picking up his own apple, "I'll eat yours!" And he bares sharp, jagged teeth in a mischievous grin before biting the apple all the way to the core. Half of the fruit is gone with his one bite. He leans close to his friend's face, holding the apple for her to see. "And I'll finish first!" The little prince brags. He is promptly tackled to the ground by the girl, her little fingers surprisingly strong.

"Not if I don't let you!" However, the little girl's planning goes to waste as both apples fly across the dirt ground as the result of their tussle. She tugs the boy's hair.

"Maka!" He whines, twisting his head at an awkward angle to lessen the pain of her pulling, "Lemme go!"

She giggled, keeping him pinned but kindly releasing his hair. "Nope!" He struggles, flailing under her until the smaller was thrown off next to him. They laugh until they can't breathe; their stomachs ache.

"Soul!" The boy sits up abruptly, head colliding with the girl who had responded in a similar fashion. Tears spring to their eyes. They stand shakily, crying and laughing. They lean against each other, using the other as a wobbly support.

"Brother Soul!" A new young figure enters the clearing, his clothes clean and his face clear of dirt. He stops when he sees his brother's friend.

"Oh, hello Miss Albarn," he greets formally. The girl squints her large green eyes him.

"Hi, Prince Wes," she murmurs, blushing slightly. "S'okay. You don't have to call me Miss Albarn. Maka's fine." Wes blinks. Then he raises his hands and waves them defensively in front of him.

"Oh, no! That's not-"

Soul wipes his hands on his pants loudly, distracting his brother. "Wes, Maka and me and you are friends, you know?" He grabs Maka's hands and drags her toward his brother with him. "So treat us like friends!" The trio, as children are apt to do, burst into fits of giggles.

As they head into the castle together for a chat with the grown-ups, Prince Wes walks just a few steps behind his brother and his brother's best friend. Even at eight years of age, the boy feels excluded watching the two five-year-olds walk hand in hand, laughing at something he will never understand.

Already, the two are inseparable.

* * *

_**3 Years Prior**_

The man dressed in dark robes sings softly in some language neither of the children understood. Both are dressed in ceremonial clothing, the garments trailing on the ground where the hems were just a tad too long. They hold hands in front of anyone who is anyone (meaning all the nobles, the court, and the Great Legacies), his right in her left and her right in his left. They wear huge grins on their faces. On this day, the ceremony that will bind Maka Albarn's life to Prince Soul Evans' life forever will be completed.

It is called The Binding.

For centuries, the Albarns, one of the Great Legacies of the kingdoms, have served under the Evans Monarchy as Guardians. Under a special binding ceremony, a royal is linked to a guardian, allowing the gaurdian to feel all that their charge does, to sense and see all that their charge does. It is perhaps one of the most dangerous bonds to have with a person whose life with always be endangered. However, the guardians are all fierce fighters, and all of them are loyal to a fault.

"Now, repeat after me," the man in the dark cloak murmurs, draping a red ribbon over their wrists, "I choose to give my life for my Prince."

Maka stares into Soul's eyes, the magic of the Binding gripping her in its thrall. "_I choose to give my life for my Prince."_

"I choose to protect him and to put him above all else."

The grip the two children have on each other tightens exponentially as the ribbons threads through their fingers and winds around their hands.

_"I choose to protect him and to put him above all else."_

The dark robed priest nods solemly. The hand he holds above the joined hans of the future king and guardian clenches into a fist. The ribbon turns sharp, slashing shallowly through the children's skin.

"I will be his most trusted savior, if he should allow me."

Maka repeats this part slowly, her teeth clenched in pain. She spies her parents watching with proud expressions on their face. She feels pride bloom in her own chest and she refastens her grip on Soul's hands. The white-haired prince grins at her despite the wince in his eyes.

"And Soul, now you say," the instructor of the ceremony directs, "I accept The Binding."

But Prince Soul, ever the best friend of the small blonde girl, twists the words just a little bit. "I accept _Maka's _Binding."

The glow around their wrists expanded around their bodies in a display of red, green, gold, and silver never before seen in such magnitude in all of the history of Binding ceremonies. Underneath his mask, the man in robes frowns. Surely, fate will not be so kind to these two children.

But Soul and Maka are oblivious to this as they dance around the stage, giggling and joking under the fireworks of their Binding.

* * *

_**2 Years Prior**_

Soul stands surrounded by a group of Guardians with drawn weapons. Their faces are covered and they wear a Guardian's standard armor. At his back, blind-folded, stands Maka. The young ten-year-old has already gotten the title of Prodigy under her belt. At nine she was beating Guardians twice her size and decades her senior. Soul feels unbelievably pleased that such a little miracle would be the one protecting him he grows into his place in court. Though his older brother, Wes, will be King, Soul will take care of foreign affairs and other dirty jobs. As the second prince, his life expectancy is not impressive. As Maka's charge, the number looks a little less bleak.

"On my order," Soul hears his best friend whisper, "Drop on your stomach and cover your neck with your arms." Soul shifts against her back to let her know he has heard and understands. He hears a slight whistle and feels Maka jerk. There's a clang and the sound of a knife falling to the ground with a dull _thunk!_ Maka spins, leaping into the air. He watches her draw the daggers strapped to her back in reverse grip. Her green eyes land on his own.

"Now!" Soul wastes no time. He drops to his stomach. Maka lands in a straddle over him, fending off Guardian after Guardian. He can hear her erratic breathing, but he can sense her enthusiasm. Even with her vision prohibited, the grunts of the full grown Guardians reveal she's kicking just as much ass (he almost giggles in memory of how much his mother hates that word) as she would with her sight. He can feel her light feet landing on the ground over and over around him, kicking and spinning but never hitting him.

_"Stop!" _The order comes from the head Guardian, Maka's father. Spirit Albarn is a tall man with shocking red hair and an overly affectionate heart. The attacks cease immediately. A hand on his upper arm tells Soul to stand up. He does and finds Maka's hand slipping into his. The blindfold has been pushed up into a headband and her face is serious. Rushing towards them from his observation post is Spirit.

"Daddy?" Maka asks, scrunching up her nose. "Why'd you stop 'em? I was so gonna win tha' one!" Maka's missing teeth give her an adorable lisp that Spirit would normally swoon over, but this time, he runs right up to the young prince. He drops to a knee.

"Prince Soul Evans," he says, bowing his head. Soul shifts uncomfortably. Maka nudges him.

"Err- yes?"

"Your mother has collapsed," the Head Guardian announces quietly.

"I don't understand-!"

"She's dead, my prince," Spirit clarifies. Maka feels Soul's grip on her hand tighten exponentially. She looks at him worriedly, feeling the turmoil pouring off of his heart.

"N-no!" Soul says, his mouth trembling, "N-no! She- no!" He takes a step backward from Spirit's outstretched hand.

"Soul, please..."

The young prince swats the hand away. "No! She's not dead! My mother is not dead!" And he turns and runs, dragging Maka with him. The girl doesn't argue, merely flashes a look of duty-calls to her father. Spirit takes off running after them, shouting to his men to keep training.

When Soul and Maka reach the royal bedchambers, it is disturbingly quiet. The maids hug the walls, there usually calm smiles withdrawn on sorrowful faces. Soul races right on past them, his grip on Maka's hand threatening to break the bones. Together, they burst into the King and Queen's rooms, searching out the queen's personal bedroom by following the sound of mourning.

Soul drops to his knees at his mother's bedside, grasping one of her cold hands and crying out fat tears. His anguish tears Maka's heart apart, and she kneels beside her. She rubs her hand gently on his back, knowing there is not much else she can do for her friend right now.

After all, a ten-year-old boy does not simply get over trivial matters, let alone the death of his mother.

"What caused it?" Maka hears her father ask the king. The ruler of the kingdom shakes his head.

"We were talking one minute...and the next..." He doesn't fiinish his sentence, to choked by grief. Spirit lays a hand against his charge's shoulder in understanding. An uneasiness creeps over the head Guardian's spine; something is not right. He ignores the instinct in favor of consoling his long time friend and king.

* * *

_**1 Year Prior**_

Soul and Wes kneel before their father, their Guardians, Maka and her mother, Kami, respectively, stand back by the hall's doors.

"My sons," the king announces, "I have decided to remarry." Soul and Wes's shock is palpable. Maka grabs onto the Binding between herself and Soul, hoping she can convey her calm heart through it.

"But, Father-!" Wes blurts.

"Young boys need a mother," is the reprimand, "and future kings speak with thought." Wes nods an apology, glancing over at his brother. Soul's fist are shaking where he has them pressed to the ground.

The king nods at the wife of the head Guardian and her duaghter. They bow their heads in respect before grasping onto the handles of the doors and opening them to admit a tall, blonde woman with air of regality that has Maka stumbling back a step. Her mother shoots her a warning glare, and Maka quickly drops into a bow as the woman steps by them.

"Darling," the king says, standing with his arms wide to welcome the beauty forward. "Come, meet my sons."

The woman tucks herself into the king's side, looking through disinterested eyes at the two white-haired boys on the ground.

"This is Wes, the Heir to my throne," the king introduces, not seeming to have noticed the cruel edge in the woman's stare, "And this is Soul, my second son." At his name, the boy glances up, and Maka finally sees interest of a disturbing kind flash across the blonde woman's face. She offers the eleven-year-old second prince a small smile. Maka feels her fingers curl into fists.

"Boys," the king continues, "This is Medusa Gorgon. We are set to be wed next month." Soul and Wes nod respectively at the queen-to-be, welcoming her into the family with formal words. Only the Guardians at the door notice the faint black coating over the King's eyes and the green dust that seems to sparkle on his clothing. It is the same aura that surrounds the woman, Medusa.

* * *

_**The Breaking**_

Everything starts with the scream of Kami Albarn.

This day is the day that will forever be known as The Breaking. On this day, the Guardian assigned to the Prince Wes, heir to the throne, had awoken, feeling her charge's distress and hurried to his room. She found the poor teen sweating and moaning. The room stank of bile. At the sight of such horrid sickness, she had run to find a maid who could get a doctor for the prince, but she stumbled across a sight that he had hoped to never see.

Kami's silent footsteps stop as she hears the voices of the king and queen in one of the deserted servant's hallways.

"M-Medusa, what do you-?"

"Surely, you never thought this was love, my king?" Kami listens with horror as the distinct sound of a knife being pulled from its sheath resounds in the hall.

"Wh-what? S-stop this!"

"It's lust for power, my dear." Kami then breaks from her trance to see the king and queen in a passionate embrace. On second glance, the skin on the king's neck is turning gray, and the queen's brows are far too slanted. That's when Kami sees the dagger embedded in the king's chest and sees the poison sloshing around in the pommel of the dagger.

She screams.

"No!" She dives forward, but black magic winds up from the the castle floors and holds her there. She struggles in vain as the queen waltzes towards her, a sick smile twisting up her lips.

"Ah, a moment too late, my dear Guardian," the queen says, sliding a finger along kami's cheekbone. The woman turns her head, but the black magic wraps even more securely around her. "Desperate about the boy, Wes, I see. don't worry. The poison I've put in him with kill him within the hour."

"M-Maka..." Kami gasps, horrified that her daughter will have to feel the pain of losing her Binding so early in life.

"Oh? Your daughter?" Medusa cackles. "Don't worry for her. I've spared the second prince. Soul has such a handsome face, he may be off use to me." Kami spat at the woman.

"Insolent bitch!" The queen screams. "After I dispose of you, I am taking this kingdom over and I will not spare a single member of the Guardians in honor of you!" Medusa takes steps away from the trapped Guardian and blows her a black kiss.

"Now, _die." _

And that is the beginning. Kami's scream is heard and understood by all the Guardians that the castle is under attack. They assemble quickly, following Spirit's orders to defend from outside enemies and get the nobles away safely. The man searches frantically for his own family within the castle, having felt the end of his Binding with the king the moment the man's heart stopped beating.

Spirit finds Kami's body the moment Maka does, Soul's hand firmly clasped in hers. Tears leak from her eyes, but she looks at her father with determination in her face.

"I'm getting Soul out, Daddy," she says, "And that will be everyone."

Spirit, despite his grief, feels pride in his daughter, and nods. Together, the two of them lead Soul out of the castle and down to the Guardian's horses that had been assembled by Spirit's men.

"Ride with me, Maka!" he calls, "BJ, grab Soul!" The blonde guardian man grunts in agreement, snatching up the twelve-year-old prince and leaping onto his own steed.

"The gates are closing!" Is heard over the sounds of an invading army. A group of Guardians led by Spirit and BJ tear forward, racing for the last exit.

As they slip out, taking to the road, a large black snake appears, its large mouth opening and sliding through the galloping horses as if they weren't there. The beast swallows the prince whole, its fang slashing BJ across the gut. Maka screams. Medusa's maniacal cackle echoes in the dark of the night.

Maka feels something breaking inside of her, and her screams continue. She holds a hand out in the direction that snake had vanished to. She can hear Soul's own pained scream in her heart and she cries against her father's back.

The sun sets on a tired group of Guardians entering a town miles outside of the kingdom. Atop the first steed sits a twelve-year-old girl, her blonde hair streaming in the wind. Her green eyes are swollen, and the tears tracking down her face show no signs of stopping. The day known as the Breaking ends with the strongest Binding known to history torn to shreds.

* * *

**I will be going back to add more details, but please leave a review and let me know: continue or scrap?**


End file.
